Look It Up
by knab
Summary: Song Fic, Not cupcake friendly. Read and Review.


_Standard Disclaimer, I still don't own them and I'm not making and money, Yada, Yada, Yada. Song's not mine either, it belongs to Ashton Shepherd._

_Song Fic that came to me while listening to music on the computer. Not cupcake friendly._

_**Look It up.**_

It was a beautiful Saturday, well at least to most people it was. To me, it was yard sale day, that's right but you probably don't realize all I'm selling is Joe's stuff. That's right he was caught. I was out picking up a skip last week when I saw him driving around with some younger girl in his truck when he was supposed to be at work. I followed them and got quite a few wonderful pictures.

_The word is faithful, look it up  
>It don't mean sneakin' around<br>Behind my back like you ain't gettin' enough_

I piled all his stuff outside his house with signs for the prices. Joe and I had bought a house together, he decided he didn't like his Aunt's house so we bought one together just outside the Burg when things were going good. I turned the stereo in the house on repeat and put in Look It Up by Ashton Shepherd.

_How 'bout forever, just look it up  
>It means through thick and thin and<br>Pitchin' in even when the times get tough_

Joe didn't help with anything mostly he went to work and then came home and drank. He was turning into his father except not violent, but he was an alcoholic. I had slowly began catching him in lies, he would tell me he was going out with the boys from the PD but none of them would know where he was.__

_The word is easy, look it up  
>And you'll see a picture of that piece of trash<br>Ridin' 'round in your pickup truck_

Joe pulled up to the house while I walked around and helped people decide what to buy. Joe walked over to me.

"What's going on cupcake?" I smiled sardonically.

"What's it look like?" I responded.

"It looks like you're selling my stuff."

"Great investigative reasoning Detective." I replied sarcastically.

"Care to tell me why cupcake?" I handed him my phone with the pictures I had taken of him and the skank.

_Let's try liar, just look it up  
>But you'll need boots to wade through all the bull<br>You tell me when you come home drunk  
>It's just like you to be so clueless<br>Cause you never thought I'd do this_

"All your stuff is out here, grab what you want I'm selling the rest and I've already had some paperwork drawn up, I'm keeping the house since I have receipts that show I paid for most everything."

"Cupcake, I never cheated on you."

"Joe, I have proof, WE. ARE. OVER! Bye!"__

_I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone  
>The word is over<br>Look it up_

"Cupcake, please listen to me." His eyes looked sad but he did this to himself.

"What Joe, what do you want? You spend your time drunk and cheating on me."

"I'm sober, right now Cupcake." I rolled my eyes and walked away.__

_You said you're sober, look it up  
>It's right next to hell is freezin' over, flyin' pigs,<br>And all that stuff_

"Baby, Look at me, I didn't do anything." I knew then he was lying, he only calls me baby during sex and when he lies.

"Save it Joe, Get your stuff and go."

"I love you Cupcake."

"Too bad the feelings aren't mutual."

_And how bout baby, look it up  
>It's what you call me and it's how you act<br>Every time I call your bluff  
>It's just like you to keep denyin'<br>Save your whinin' and your cryin'_

_I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone  
>The word is over<br>Look it up_

"Can you forgive me Cupcake?" He asked.

"Not a chance."

"Please, I'll do anything you ask."

"I'm asking you to leave and you have yet to do that."

"We can work this out."

"No, we can't Bye Joe."

_The word's forgiveness, look it up  
>It's what Jesus has in store for you<br>But I don't no matter what  
>Quit your beggin' and your prayin'<br>Can't you hear what I've been sayin'?_

_I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone  
>The word is over<br>Look it up_

He finally hung his head and walked away. On a good note, I get the house. And to think, things had been going so well, I was getting better at my job and hadn't had any stalkers lately.__

_Asshole_

I saw Ranger's Cayenne pull up and he got out, walking towards me.

"Babe?" I took that to mean you okay.

"I'm fine Ranger, time to move on to whatever comes next."

He smiled his 200 watt smile and then pulled us to the porch steps where we sat and watched Joe's things be carted away by various people.__

_Just look it up, look it up  
><em>

_**The END!**_


End file.
